I'm The Cause To All Your Problems
by jinata-hanakari
Summary: Rin/Haru one-shot. In a closet.


"This is a one-time thing," Rin panted, his eyes shining as they met the vivid aqua ones above. "You got that, Nanase?"

One time was enough to get rid of the feelings, wasn't it? It had to be.

Haruka nodded and wordlessly pulled his shirt up, revealing his toned abdomen, then continued to trail his lips over the bare skin, sending shivers rolling through the older male.

Neither of the two really knew how they'd come to be in their current situation, but they didn't exactly have time to think it over too well. They were caught up in the moment.  
Feelings were overrated; it was just lust and hormones, wasn't it?

_It's more._

Haru's eyes were just as impassive as usual when Rin looked, but his movements made up for that. Teeth clashed, clothes ripped and skin slid on skin, but Rin wanted more than that. He wanted to see something in those eyes, something in that placid expression of Haru's. He just didn't know how to make that happen.

_Will you just fucking..._

Rin grabbed his former friend's hair, tugged it roughly to pull Haru's face from his own, and shoved him down before straddling the raven haired boy's waist to pin him to the floor of the storage closet.

_Feel something?_

He let his hands roam over the pale skin of Haru's chest, arms and stomach. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and for some reason he wanted to memorize every inch of the boy's body.

"Look at me," Rin snapped when he noticed Haruka's face turned to the side, facing the wall.

Haru hummed and lolled his head to face upward, his half-lidded eyes locking onto Rin's.

Rin leaned down and crashed his lips to his rival's, grinding his hips down with enough force to make him release a muffled grunt. With one eye half opened, he could see Haruka's face, but his lids were sealed shut. The only hint that Haru was offering to show his pleasure was the slight blush in his cheeks.

It had been awhile since Rin had been intimate with anyone, and Haru hadn't really been interested in anyone enough to do much. Feelings meant nothing to Rin, actually, but he wanted Haruka to feel something. They'd been friends once upon a time after all. It had never really occurred to Rin that maybe he was feeling something and was desperate for his old friend to reciprocate, not that he would ever admit that to himself.

"Haru?" a voice drifted through the door, causing Haru to stiffen beneath Rin, who reacted by pinning his shoulders to the floor. "Where are you?"

"In—" Haruka started, but got caught off guard by Rin, who took his chance to shove his hand down Haru's swim trunks. The raven haired boy let out a sharp, surprised sound and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Haruka-senpai, why are you in the closet?" the person, who could now be identified as Nagisa, asked, rapping his knuckles against the door.

"I'll be a little while," Haru breathed, squirming under Rin's body. He looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip. "You can go over to my place, alright?"

"Oh, okay," the blond replied slowly. "Finish… whatever you're doing soon."

Rin studied Haru's face as the panic drained from it, though it still remained a shade of scarlet when he met Rin's eyes again.

"Don't look at me like that," Haruka muttered, turning his head to the side.

_Like what…?_

Rin steeled his expression and didn't justify the comment with an answer, just slid his hand over Haru's length, causing him to squeak a little. The red haired boy grinned devilishly, showing off his shark-like teeth, and repeated the action.

"Why are we doing this?" Haru asked, finally coming to his senses. He avoided looking at Rin and tried his hardest to ignore the hand pressing against his member. He'd gained some sanity and he needed answers.

Haruka's heart began thudding a little harder, his swimming induced high wearing off completely.  
Rin was way too close. Weren't they enemies? Not to mention he hadn't been touched by anyone that way before.  
Swimming was the only thing that mattered, so there was no time for relationships.  
Before Rin had moved to Australia, Haru had begun to get butterflies. He'd started smiling more and laughing more. But when he left, Haru didn't know what to do with himself. He still got butterflies around Rin, all the years later, though they didn't speak often and they hated each other.

"Are you kidding me?" Rin snapped, stealing Haru's attention. His eyes blazed as he moved his hands to the raven haired boy's chest and pressed down. "Just shut up and don't think about why. I need this, got me?"

Despite everything on Haru's mind, his expression held no emotion.

_It means nothing. It's just a quick fuck._

The revelation made Haruka's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, blood pooling in his face to turn it bright red.

"I can't," he muttered, gripping Rin's hips.

"Fuck me," Rin growled, biting Haru's neck.

Haruka stiffened and screwed his eyes shut. His heart was thudding so hard against his ribcage that it could have broken through it, and it began to stagger his breathing.

"Rin," Haru said weakly. "We can't."

"You used to be in love with me," Rin growled, locking gazes with the boy under him. "Love me now, 'cause I need to get off."

"This is different," Haru cried, his voice rising. "Just get off me."

Rin snorted and ground his hips down on his, causing Haru to blush and open his eyes. Ignoring the protests spurting from Haruka's mouth, Rin pinned his arms to the ground with his knees, then pulled his shirt over his head.

"Wait," Haru squeaked, trying to free his arms, but it was no use. "Wait…"

"What now," Rin shouted, causing Haru to freeze up.  
When he didn't speak, the shark-toothed boy grinned and attached his lips to the other boy's.

"I love you," Haruka whispered in a rush when he managed to get a breath in. "R-Rin."

Rin's eyes widened and his heart stuttered. Haru's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his cheeks were dusted pink, his hair scattered freely around his face, and Rin caught his breath.

"You ruined the moment," he whispered, crawling away from Haruka. "I'll, uh, see you later."

He stumbled to get to his feet, then ran out of the closet before Haru could react.

"Rin," Haru murmured, pushing himself onto his elbows. "I..."

_What did I do wrong?_

He hadn't wanted it at first, but somehow Haruka felt unnaturally cold in the places where Rin had been occupying moments before.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_this is a one-shot but, okay, so I might make this a two-shot if I'm in the mood to make something happy out of something sad? idk. if it gets enough readers I'll make a smut chapter/make up_**_ chapter_


End file.
